Robots who can feel? (Withered Foxy X Toy Bonnie) (CANCELLED)
by GhostlyRabbit
Summary: Update: Sorry this story is cancelled,and i don't really care for this ship anymore. Edit: I found the file for chapter 2 and posted it just so you guys can see what i got done,before i cancelled it. (That's if anyone even see's this,which i doubt) Oh and the cover drawing is by edgar-games on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Ahem Hello,this is my first story on fanfiction,even though i have been here for a while.  
now uh...bare with me that my writing isn't the best,so if you critic my work,then please be nice about it. i don't mind advice as long as you are nice about it,thank you ^w^

* * *

ok so this is gonna be a MALExMALE shipping story...so if you don't like that kind of thing i highly suggest you turn back.

pairing: Withered Foxy X Toy Bonnie (Tonnie) maybe a little hint of mangle x toy bonnie (tonnie)

well i hope you guys will enjoy this story, have fun reading!

(by the way some things in this story are highly unrealistic for robots,but i had to change things to make it work better for the story, i mean robots cant actually feel or anything,so just bare with it,its fanfiction,you can write anything,just imagine that its magic or something haha)

* * *

Five nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

* * *

Another day ended in success for the new Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria,the kids really loved the new toy Animatronics. it was now closing time for the night and the employees left the building for tonight and went home to enjoy the rest of there night's. in a few minutes the night guard would come to work his shift...

Tochia (Toy Chica) yawned tiredly and stretched ''Boy what a day...i'm beat...''

Teddy (Toy Freddy) slowly nodded in agreement.''Yeah...same here''

Tonnie was messing around with his guitar,sort of playing a soft tune on his guitar,looking a little bored but calm ''...''

''Welp i think i'm gonna turn in for the night,goodnight boys'' Tochia said as she went into rest mode.

Teddy yawned tiredly and sighed ''Actually that ain't a bad idea,i think ill go to sleep as well...'' Teddy then went into rest mode as well.

Tonnie's ears and eyes lowered a little as he too was getting tired. Tonnie yawned and put down his guitar and stood up,he wasn't ready to be tired yet,so he decided to stay up a little longer. he walked off stage and went to go see how mangle was doing in kid's cove.

Tonnie looked around the corner into kid's cove.''Mangle?...you alright,i came to check on you.''

he said quietly as he walked into the semi-dark kids cove area. and then he heard the noise of mangle's radio static and turned to the source of the noise.

''Mangle?...'' Tonnie walked closer to where the static was coming from.

Mangle then spoke up ''Aye...ahoy thar lad...i'm doin' alright i guess,how are ye? sorry i didn' respond at first''

Tonnie looked at mangle with a sympathetic look on his face ''I'm doing fine,just tired,but mangle are you sure you are alright? you look kind of sad...is the kids taking you apart getting to be too much for you? i cant begin to imagine how rough that must be for you everyday... if there is anything wrong you can tell me,you know you can always talk to me when you need someone. ''

Tonnie said with a slight reassuring smile on his face as he sat down next to Mangle.

Mangle looked up at him and gave a slight sad looking smile and then she looked down ''Well...''

Tonnie's ears perked up as he was ready to listen closely,Tonnie always made sure he listened closely whenever his friends were talking to him about there problems.

Mangle shifted a little to get more comfortable ''Yer right lad...that's wha''s botherin' me...i'm jus' scared...i know ye may be wonderin' right now why i ain't repaired this time...well i o'er heard th' employees talk'n...'n it seems they decided t' give up on me, they be tired o' repairin' me everyday...''

Her eyes teared up a bit as she said that last bit.

Tonnie looked at mangle with worry and sympathy and he understood why she was afraid,he may not know what it's like for her,but he understood why she was afraid anyway. he saw that she had a expression of fear and sadness on her face.

''Mangle i... i'm so sorry...i know why you are so afraid, you don't need to tell me more,i understand. i wish there was something i could do to help you...mangle ill be here for you if you need me,just know you can always count on me!''

Tonnie said as he pointed at him self with a reassuring tone in his voice. ''But mangle you're right i was wondering why you weren't repaired this time...honestly its so cruel of them to give up on you like that! Mangle just know that i wont give up on you,you're my best friend in this whole wide world and i will help you get through this somehow!''

Tonnie said with emotion,his eyes sort of shining.

Mangle sadly smiled at him with her eyes shining as well. (*cough*cough*ahem*cough*tears*cough* )

(authors note: boy this got emotional haha...)

Tonnie pulled mangle closer to him in a slight hug as they sat next to each other and leaned there heads on each other as Tonnie stayed with mangle for a while and they fell asleep... little did they know that the night guard saw everything that happened.

* * *

-time skip-

* * *

Tonnie's eyes fluttered open as he sat up slightly and looked around the room trying to focus his tired eyes,he rubbed one of his eyes with his hands and then he looked at mangle next to him still sleeping,he smiled at her

''Hopefully you will be alright... i really hope they haven't completely given up on you'' he whispered trying to not wake her up.

Tonnie slowly moved so he wouldn't wake mangle up and he gently moved her head so it wouldn't fall down on the floor and wake her up and then he gently let go of her head and let it rest on the floor.

He looked at her as she slept peacefully ''Sleep well mangle...'' he whispered.

Tonnie walked out of kid's cove and looked at one of the clocks on the wall,it said ''5:00 am'' on the clock.

Tonnie looked around and saw that Tochia and teddy were still asleep on stage.

Tonnie guessed he was the only one awake and walked towards the hallway and peeked around the corner and saw the night guard straight ahead. ''Oh i guess i'm not the only one still awake...i forgot the night guard was here tonight.''

Tonnie thought in his head. ''Hmm...''

Tonnie got a mischievous smile on his face and decided that he would try to scare the night guard.

Tonnie went into one of the party rooms and opened one of the vents to crawl inside,he did it as quietly as possible,surprisingly the night guard didn't hear him crawling in the vents like he usually does.

''This is gonna be great,he didn't even hear me get in the room!''

Tonnie thought to himself as he snickered really quietly and slowly Snuck up on the night guard.

The night guard sensed someone behind him and he turned around to see a blue Animatronic bunny leaping at him and screeching at the same time,the night guard screamed and fell back in his chair cause of Tonnie leaping at him.

Tonnie got up and laughed uncontrollably and held his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. the night guard still knocked down to the floor still shocked and afraid from the unexpected guest,still wide eyed with shock on his face ''...''

Tonnie stopped laughing and looked at the night guard.

Tonnie knelt down next to him ''Uh hello you alright?... sorry that i scared you,i couldn't help myself'' he said with a wide smile on his face.

The Night guard shook his head and sat up shakily,still shaken from the shock.

Tonnie frowned when he didn't reply ''Oh well whatever,i'm gonna go now''

Tonnie walked away from the office and had a bored expression on his face.

He was walking down the hall when he saw a door that said ''Parts and Service''

''Hmm...i don't think iv'e been to this part of this pizzeria yet,i don't recognize this door?''

Tonnie said as he moved closer to the door,curious he slowly opened the door and peeked inside,it was dark but a bit of dim light shone through the room. He opened the door more widely, the light from the hall provided extra light,so he saw more clearly and he was shocked to see what was in the room.

He put a hand to his mouth with wide eyes as he looked around the room,what he saw was some old withered looking Animatronics.

Tonnie looked to see a chicken with its jaw broken and its hands gone, and a withered looking bear with some imperfections on his frame laying on the floor.

He then saw a lavender colored rabbit sitting up against the wall,his face and one arm gone.

Tonnie thought he looked a little creepy,but felt sorry for the Animatronics in the room.

And then Tonnie noticed there was a part of the room he didn't notice,he walked around the bear that was laying on the floor, he turned the corner and then he saw,a withered looking fox sitting up against the wall same as the rabbit was.

The fox looked pretty beat just like the others.

Tonnie looked at him sympathetically and slowly walked towards the fox,wondering if any of these Animatronics were still active.

Tonnie knelt down in front of the fox,observing him,trying to find a sign of life.

He grabbed the fox's only hand that wasn't a hook,trying to see if he'd wake up from the contact.

''What even happened to them?...did anyone else know about this?...''

Tonnie had many thoughts going through his head all at once.

After a minute of observing the fox,Tonnie let go of the fox's only hand,getting ready to stand up and check the others when suddenly the fox's eyes shot open and grabbed Tonnie by the wrist.

Tonnie flinched startled,not expecting this.

Tonnie looked at the fox with a nervous expression on his face.

The fox spoke up with a sort of scratchy worn out voice ''Wha' are ye doin!? 'n who are ye?''

Tonnie gulped with nervousness ''I-i...''

''Speak lad,don't stutter it...i don't 'ave patience t' deal wit' beatin' around th' bush,now speak'' Foxy said with impatience.

Tonnie sighed ''My name is Toy Bonnie,but everyone just calls me Tonnie''

''And for what i'm doing here,i happened to come across this room and i was curious what was inside,so i went in...sorry for disturbing you...i just wondered if you guys were still active and maybe if you were alright?, you looked pretty run down...''

Tonnie said as he finished with a sigh of nervousness.

The fox eyed him to see if he was telling the truth.

Foxy searched Tonnie's eyes and didn't see any signs of lying in his eyes at all.

The fox closed his eyes for a moment and let go of Tonnie's wrist.

After a moment,Foxy opened his eyes and looked at Tonnie again.

''Th' name be Foxy Th' Pirate Fox,but jus' call me Foxy...'' He smiled lightly.

''...Tonnie be a cute name by th' way.'' Foxy said smirking.

Tonnie's eyes widened a little and a slight tint of red appeared on his cheeks,making his already rosy cheeks even redder then they usually were.

Foxy looked amused at the expression on Tonnie's face.

Tonnie blinked and scratched the back of his head ''Uhhh...thanks...'' he said Sheepishly.

Foxy chuckled a little ''No problem lad...ye know its been a while since iv'e really Talked teh anyone,me mateys haven't said anythin' since we got here,i fear th' worst fer them...its been really lonesome in here...i'm glad i finally get t' talk teh another soul again though''

Tonnie felt bad for him,he kind of wished he would of been here sooner, so he wouldn't have had to been lonely this whole time.

Tonnie suddenly spoke up after a few seconds of silence ''Well you don't have to feel lonely anymore,i can come in here and talk to you every night if you want. i think i'd like to know you better''

Tonnie said with a smile on his face.

Foxy looked at him with a bit of surprise ''Really ye'd do that fer me? aft we only jus' met''

''Yes''

Foxy looked down tiredly ''Aye...thank ye lad.''

Tonnie smiled at him and nodded. ''So what happened to you guys?...if you don't mind me asking. if it's to much to ask,then you don't have to tell me''

Foxy looked up at Tonnie ''No 'tis fine lad,ill tell ye all about it''

* * *

-time skip-

* * *

'' 'n that's pretty much how we ended up here...'' Foxy said as he finished his story.

''Oh...i'm so sorry,its our fault your like this,i had no idea that us being built would effect someone's life like this'' Tonnie said guilty.

''No lad,'tis alright,it wasn't yer fault,ye scallywags didn' 'ave a choice'' Foxy said trying to reassure the blue bunny.

Tonnie looked down ''Still...if it wasn't for us your friends would be okay...we don't even know if they are active...''

Silence washed over the whole room for a good few seconds until Foxy broke the silence

''I know lad i know. But like i said afore,it wasn't yer choice t' do this,don't beat yerself up o'er it so hard,its nah like...ye tried t' hurt them...i miss them dearly i do,but if they really are gone,then i'm sure they be somewhere better,wherever that would be. at least they wouldna 'ave t' suffer no more''

Tonnie still felt bad,but he decided not to keep pressing on with it,in case it annoyed Foxy.

''Yeah...if they are gone,then at least they wont be suffering anymore...i guess that makes it a little better...''

Foxy nodded slowly ''Besides if yer here,then 'twill be easier t' cope wit' this,yer already helpin' me out,i appreciate it lad.''

Tonnie smiled slightly ''Glad i could be of some help''

Foxy also smiled at him slightly ''Ye know,we may 'ave only known each other fer some minutes,but i can truly see that ye are a good bunny lad''

Tonnie felt flattered at the compliment and smiled more widely. ''Thanks Foxy,i think you seem like a good fox as well.''

Foxy smiled more at the compliment.

Tonnie then turned to look at the time on the clock on the wall. ''5:56 am...Hey Foxy ill have to go now,but i promise ill come talk to you later,goodnight'' Tonnie said as he got up and started to walk out the door.

''Aye goodnight lad...'' Foxy said as he closed his eyes.

Tonnie was looking at foxy and then he closed the door...his heart skipped a beat as he left the hallway area to go back to stage.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Update

Hey it's me. I have an important update on this fan-fic,,okay so it's been months since the first chapter and i'm pretty unmotivated to finish it.

So what i'm saying is that i'm cancelling this story,i'm sorry to those who might have wanted to see it progress further and read more chapters. Even though this story hardly got any reviews and absolutely no favorites since it first came out,but just in case some people could have stumbled upon it and read it,i never know. But anyway's back to the topic at hand,i'll begin to explain my reasons for cancelling this story.

* * *

1\. I don't really care for this ship anymore. While i still ship it a tiny bit,i hardly care anymore.

* * *

I don't pair them together anymore,unless i change my mind. If i were to pair Withered Foxy and Toy Bonnie,they would be with someone else most likely,But i'm gonna be honest,i'm not that into fnaf ships like i used to be. And i'll have to admit that it is kind of dumb shipping killer robots,And that's coming from someone who does that.

This doesn't mean i'll stop writing stories like that,even though i haven't wrote another story since this,And well i'm more interested in other story idea's and genre's rather then a love story,but i might end up writing another love story with fnaf characters's possibly a series of one shot's.

I don't know for sure. But also it doesn't have to be fnaf stories or just love stories,i might write warrior cat's stories too,who knows? Love stories or not,i might write more stories,depending on how motivated i am and my creativity.

I'm gonna be honest i never been to confident in my creativity of things,but anyway's...

* * *

2\. I lost motivation,obviously.

3\. I find the pair of withered Foxy x Toy Bonnie to be kind of cringy now.

4\. I have better idea's,like possibly a Warrior cat's and Pokemon crossover.

5\. I recently just re-read the first chapter to this story and to be honest my writing need's work and my wording with things. like i need to find better words to use when i'm writing,other then that it's not really bad. In short it need's improving.

6\. I did start writing chapter 2 a few month's ago,but i lost it,so that's one of my main reasons. Cause i really don't feel like re-writing all that again.

But yeah that's all the reason's i can think of. I never been much of a writer though,more of a artist then a writer,since i love to draw. But writing a story seem's fun too,so if i ever found the time and patience i might start with writing again. Plus it can probably help me to improve writing and my grammar. That's all i have to say,bye! And sorry for the inconvenience.

Edit: I found the file for chapter 2,but it's unfinished,but i'll show you it anyway,just so you can get a idea of how things went after the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: A Friendly chat(Incomplete)

Finally here is chapter 2.

now i dont write stuff very often,so it might be a while till the next chapter is out and im quite new to this writing thing. so bare with me if i aint the best at it. constructive critcism is allowable,but straight up telling me i suck at this,isn't,thank you.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon

* * *

Several hours later,kids were all over the place,laughing,eating pizza,playing games to win prizes and just having tons of fun. Parents were sitting at tables along with there kids,watching the Animatronics on stage. And there were quite a few kids at kids cove taking Mangle Apart and putting her back together again. Against Mangle's liking of course.

Tonnie was playing his guitar and looked around to see what the other two Animatronics were doing,he saw that the puppet was giving children gifts and balloon boy giving children balloons. Tonnie then continued his focus on the people in front of him watching him and his friends perform.

meanwhile at kids cove...

* * *

Mangle lie there as the kids continuted taking pieces from her and making her into whatever they want. Mangle had her eyes closed shut,hoping this will all be over as fast as it started.

Mangle wasn't sure how much longer she could take this before she breaks down completely,since the employees stopped repairing her,she might malfunction and then get scrapped. With how broken she is,it wouldn't be too long before this could happen to her,her life is at stake at this point and this scared mangle to no end,she couldn't let this happen.

Tears rolled down her plastic cheeks. she could feel a kid take off one of her legs and attach it in a different place and one of her arms too and many other parts,they just kept taking her apart and putting pieces in other places,she still has her eyes closed shut really tightly.(well eye,cause she only has one eye ) Mangle's anxiety built up with every passing moment,even Mangles hearing began to act weird,like every sound in the pizzaria was just a muffled sound and all she could mostly hear was the laugh of the kids surrounding her.

Mangle then opened her only eye,it was a pure black with one little white dot,Mangle sat up slowly twitching her head,the kids began to notice this and backed away slowly.

Mangle stared at them with her cold dead eyes,twitching. she opened her mouth,but then a loud booming voice on the intercom in the pizzaria went all around the pizzaria,announcing that it was closing time,it has been hours since the place opened. Mangle snapped out of it and quickly went to hide behind the curtains in her stage area in kids cove. the kids all ran away from kids cove as they heard there parents calling for them.

* * *

-Several hours pass as the place closed down for the day and everyone left the pizzaria,and the security guard was there for his night shift-

* * *

Tonnie powered on again,looking around seeing that the place was closed and it was nighttime. Tonnie stepped off stage and headed for kids cove to check on Mangle.

Teddy and Tochia also powered on too and watched Tonnie walk off stage heading towards kids cove,wondering what he was gonna do,they looked at each other and then they stepped off stage too.

Tochia and Teddy watched tonnie walking away for a few more seconds,Tochia then turned her head towards Teddy.

''Hey Teddy?''

Teddy looked at tochia,seeing she had a mischevious smile on her face ''Yes?''

''I think the security guard is here,lets go play a game with him!'' Tochia Smiled even more and even chuckled a little.

Teddy liked the sound of that idea as he grew a smile on his face too ''Okay! sounds like a fun thing to do'' He chuckled.

Tochia and Teddy Laughed mischeviously and both started to head towards the security office.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Tonnie-

* * *

Tonnie Walked towards kids cove and opened the curtain to Mangle's stage area. ''Mangle i came here to check on you,are you doing alright?'' it was eerily quiet in kids cove for a few seconds.

Mangle's ears perked up at the sound of tonnie's voice,it always made her feel better whenever Tonnie was around ''Aye i reckon i'm alright now at least''

Tonnie smiled at hearing his friends voice ''I'm glad your doing alright!''

Mangle smiled and then came out of the stage area in kids cove and sat down on the floor,Tonnie then sat next to her.

''So...how did yer performance go,was it a good day fer ye?'' Asked Mangle.

'  
'Yeah it was okay,but it was tiring like always,but i felt a little distracted today and i was just so eager for the day to be over''

Mangle looked at tonnie and tilted her head,now curious what Tonnie would be eager for. ''Any reason why? wha' would ye be eager fer?''

Tonnie looked at mangle too ''Well...first of all,i wanted to talk you and well i met someone last night...''

''oh?'' Mangle now looked even more curious,interest in her eyes.

Tonnie smiled a little ''Well i met one of those old animatronics,it was your old counterpart i think,Foxy the pirate fox,he seems like a really nice guy and i hope to get to know him better,i think he'd be a good friend too''

''Oooo really? i'd like t' meet 'im too!,could ye introduce me t' 'im? '' Mangle looked excited to meet tonnie's new friend.

''Of course,we could go meet him right now if you like?'' Tonnie offered.

''Sounds like a good idea t' me''

Tonnie then stood up ''Alright then,lets go!'' Tonnie started to walk off.

Mangle followed behind,climbing the ceilings for a faster travel.

* * *

-Minutes later-

* * *

Tonnie stopped in front of the parts and service room ''Ok here we are''

Tonnie then Opened the door to parts and service and walked in with mangle behind him.

''Foxy? are you awake?'' Tonnie Whispered and walked carefully in the dim lighted room.

''Aye i'm awake'' Foxy's Raspy voice called out from the darkness (Authors note: The room aint that bright,it mostly has dark shadowed areas.)

''Oh good! cause i have a friend here to meet you!'' Tonnie walked up to Withered Foxy.

Mangle then Hung down from the ceiling to greet Foxy ''Ahoy thar! 'tis nice t' meet ye!''

Foxy flinched a little,not expecting Mangle to be on the ceiling. ''Ahoy thar lass,its nice t' meet ye too,wha' be yer name?''

Mangle had a big smile on her face,excited to meet someone new,Mangle started to seem like her old self again for a little while at least...

''Me name be Toy Foxy,well used t' be at least...but me name be now Th' Mangle,i take it from wha' Tonnie said earlier yer name be Foxy then?''

''That's right,its nice t' meet ye Mangle,i take it yer a good matey o' Tonnie's?''

Mangle nodded her head

Tonnie smiled,happy to see they were already getting along.

* * *

-a few hours passed as Tonnie,Mangle and Foxy were talking with eachother-

* * *

As mangle was blabbing her mouth off,Foxy had something on his mind since he first saw her.

Foxy then spoke up ''Ahoy Mangle i-''

Foxy's Question was cut short as he heard the sound of movement in the room. Tonnie and Mangle heard it too as they turned there heads to the source of the noise.

''What was that?'' Tonnie whispered.

''I dunno,maybe 'twas one o' me hearties? ill check''

Foxy peeked around the corner and saw who it was,it was none other then freddy fazbear. Foxy stared and then started to smile, happy to see that one of his friends were actually alive.

''Ahoy Freddy!'' Foxy shouted happily.

Freddy startled flinched at Foxy's loud raspy voice and turned around ''Foxy is that you?''

''Aye 'tis me Foxy,i'm glad t' see yer still functionin'''

Freddy walked over to Foxy ''I'm glad to be too,but what happened to us? and is Bonnie and chica alive too? they look like there in very rough shape...'' Freddy's ears drooped a little at the last part.

Still not introduced Tonnie and Mangle look at each other confused.

Foxy's ears drooped a little too and he looked down with a sad expression on his face ''I hate t' break it t' ye ole matey,but they haven't moved since we got here,iv'e been th' only one functionin' in here since we got here,ye're th' first t' wake up other then me''

Freddy's ears drooped down even more ''Oh...'' Freddy looked on sadly at his old friends.

Mangle then chipped in ''Ahoy! don't leave us hangin' aren't ye gonna introduce us t' yer matey?''

Foxy jumped a little getting so distracted with talking to Freddy that he almost forgot Tonnie and Mangle were there.

''Aye...Sorry lassie,ill do that right now'' Foxy walked closer to Freddy and tapped his shoulder to get his attention ''Ahoy Freddy,i'd like ye t' meet some o' me new hearties i made while bein' here''

Freddy turned to Foxy ''New friends?''

Foxy nodded his head ''Aye,let me introduce them t' ye,or they can introduce themselves''

Tonnie walked up to Freddy and held out his hand ''Hello There,my name is Toy Bonnie,but you can call me Tonnie''

Freddy looked at Tonnie's hand for a few seconds and took his hand and shaked it. ''It's nice to meet you Tonnie,the name is Freddy Fazbear,but just call me Freddy''

Tonnie smiled ''It's nice to meet you freddy''

Mangle then hung down from the ceiling again in front of Freddy and Tonnie. Tonnie backed up a little to give some room.

Freddy flinched,also not expecting a mangled up fox to hang down right in front of him.

''Ahoy thar,i take it yer Freddy? Me name be Toy Foxy,but call me Mangle''

Freddy blinked and then spoke ''Yes that's me,it's nice to meet you mangle''

Foxy looked happy to see his old friend and new friends getting along. for some reason he was nervous that they might start a fight,knowing that they are basically there replacements,and he was sure freddy knows of this,but maybe like him,he can see it wasn't exactly there fault.

* * *

-A few hours passed as they all talked getting to know eachother- (Authors note: Yep a lot of time skipping in this chapter.)

* * *

As everyone was talking,Foxy still had that one question on his mind...he decided to try and ask it again.

''Mangle? can i ask you a question''

Tonnie's ears perked up a little,having a feeling of what Foxy was gonna ask Mangle,as he knew it was probably coming. Freddy also looked Foxy's way,wondering what his question for mangle was.

Mangle turned her head to Foxy ''Yes?''

Foxy Shifted uncomfortably,wondering if he should even ask a question like that. Foxy scratched his head ''Well i dunno if i 'ave a right t' ask ye this...but,how did ye get mangled up like that?...''

Mangle's face expression fell,hoping he wouldn't ask that question.

Tonnie seeing this quickly tried objecting to the question ''Uhh..F-foxy maybe you shouldn't ask that question...'' Tonnie looked nervously.

Freddy just sat there in silence watching the ordeal,but also curious of how Mangle got like that in the first place.

Mangle shook her head ''No no,'tis alright Tonnie,ill tell them,i can tell they were curious from th' start''

Mangle sigh's ''Get comfy scallywags!,cause its tale time!''

Everyone of course got in a comfy position.

''When i was first built...i was made t' be someone th' kids could interact wit',i was made t' tell them some tales 'n stuff,that was me job,that's wha' i thought 'til...''

* * *

-Flashback Sequence-

* * *

Toy Foxy was really excited for her first day to interact with the kids,it was the first day the new Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria was opened.

Toy Foxy paced back n forth,excited yes,but also a bit nervous on her first day,she just hoped the kids will like her.

''Oooh i hope th' kids will like me,i hope i wont mess up or anythin',ughh,i'm sure i'm jus' o'erthinkin' this'' Toy Foxy then flinched hearing the kids all running into kids cove,the first kids Toy Foxy sees.

Toy Foxy grew a big smile on her face,greeting the little kids with open arms ''Ahoy thar Kiddies,its me Toy Foxy th' pirate fox!'' But Toy Foxy's smile began to fade,something didn't seem right with this.

The kids began to not look so harmless even though they were technically,Toy Foxy started to have anxiety,The kids just started to look like Tall Black silhouettes with big white smiles plastered on there faces, all around her was just the kids surrounding her. they all moved in closer to her in excitement and mangle could hear the sound of there cheerful laughters.

Toy Foxy smiled nervously and slowly backed away ''Kids?...''

And then it happened the kids all tackled Toy Foxy and began to tear her apart,thinking they were just having some harmless fun,not noticing the robotic foxes fear,Toy Foxy felt terrified,her hands and legs shaking,her eyes wide. she tried to get out of this mess,but with no luck,they all had her cornered.

Toy Foxy began to be engulfed,she had a desperate look on her face,her arm and hand outstretched and shaking in desperation for help,she was almost completely engulfed by the kids,where her face and arm disappeared in the swarm of children. No matter how hard she tried,she couldn't get the kids away as there were to many of them.

A child grabbed Toy Foxy's tail and ripped it off,Toy Foxy had a look of pain on her face,tears rolling down her plastic cheeks. Another kid ripped off her arms and another ripped off her legs and the kids continued to do this,taking pieces from her and rebuilding her again,but in the wrong way. some kids even found some spare head and attached it to her.

they even gave her an extra leg. they put her head where her hand would of been on her left arm,put the spare head where her head would of been,and attached a smaller arm and hand next to the spare head. attached her other arm to her hip area. Toy foxy didn't even look like herself anymore,looking like a mangled up mess.

* * *

-Later on that day when the pizzaria closed-

* * *

Tonnie powered on looking around.

''Wow what a day,i'd say we had a succesful first day,dont you guys think?''

Teddy and Tochia nodded in agreement

Tonnie stepped off the stage ''Hey i'm gonna see how Toy Foxy is doing.'' Tonnie then heads towards kids cove to check on Toy Foxy

''Hey Toy Foxy!,, how was your first day?,did you have a good time with the kids?'' Tonnie smiled peeking around the corner to kids cove.

Just then Tonnie saw what Toy foxy had become...

Tonnie put his hand over his mouth in shock and worry''T-Toy Foxy!?'' Tonnie quickly rushed over to Toy Foxy and kneeled down in front of her.

''W-what have they done to you?'' Tonnie said in remorse.

Toy Foxy turned her head the other way,not wanting anyone to see her like this.

Tonnie looked super worried ''Toy Foxy please talk to me?'' Tonnie said in desperation.

Toy Foxy continued avoiding his gaze but spoke up anyway ''lad don't look at me,i don't wants ye scallywags t' see me like this,no more then worry ye t' death...'' She said with deep sadness in her voice.

Tonnie looked hurt ''I know your worried about how you look,but please don't push me away,i'm worried about you and i won't judge you,were still friends no matter what ok?''

Toy Foxy then looked at Tonnie meeting his gaze. ''...''

Tonnie also met Toy Foxy's Gaze

Toy Foxy has tears welling up in her eyes and hugged Tonnie tightly,with what what way she could of course.

Tonnie hugged her back and petted Toy Foxy's Head ''Shhhh its gonna be alright'' Tonnie said in a gentle reassurring voice,trying to calm Toy Foxy down.

Toy Foxy still continued Crying.

''L-look i bet they will repair you,i mean they can't leave you broken right?...'' Tonnie said in a nervous tone of voice.

Toy Foxy looked up at Tonnie with tear filled eyes ''Y-ye r-reckon so?...''

Tonnie then did a gentle smile at Toy Foxy ''I know so...''

Till that day the kids kept taking Toy Foxy Apart,which made Toy Foxy dislike kids each more each day. The staff kept having to rebuild her over and over again,eventually she just became a take apart and put back together attraction,cause eventually they gave up on repairing her all together and till that day she became known as ''The Mangle''

* * *

-End of flashback-

* * *

'''n that's how i came t' be wha' I be now...'' Mangle looked down sadly,her ears drooped.

Silence filled the room for a good few seconds,Tonnie looked a little awkward and sad for mangle,Freddy had a look of sympathy on his face as did foxy.

''Oh lass i'm so sorry i asked such a thin',i had no right t' bug ye about such a sensitive subject...poor lass...'' Foxy patted Mangle on the head with a sympathetic look on his face.

Freddy tilted his head looking at mangle in sympathy,for some reason he had the urge to hug her and make her feel better and he didn't know why,he hadn't known her long. how could such a bad thing happen to such a nice animatronic? and whats worse the staff even stopped building her.

''M-mangle?...'' Freddy stammered.

Mangle looked at Freddy.

Freddy came up to Mangle and put his hand on her head ''I-im sorry that happened to you...you didn't deserve that,its just awful''

Mangle stared for a second and smiled sadly ''Its ok Freddy 'tis nah yer fault,thin's happen...''

Mangle then looked at Foxy '''n Foxy its fine,i knew this question would be comin' 'n ye 'ave a right t' know,its fine,i wasn't gonna avoid it''

Foxy still looked sympathetically at Mangle and Tonnie just watched this in silence,feeling bad for Mangle.

''Aye...i'm glad yer fine wit' it lass,i'm glad ye aren't upset wit' me...' (Authors note: And that's all i got done of this chapter,there was supposed to be more to this chapter,but since it's cancelled i wont be continuing this story,unless i change my mind,also please read the chapter titled ''Update'' for more detail's on why i'm canceling this story.)


End file.
